


Hero (The Romantic Beat-Down Remix)

by Inkyrius



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, First Meetings, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Aoi's first date with Sakura is interrupted by superhero duties, which lead to her meeting a stunning, statuesque white-haired fellow hero. She may have a problem.





	Hero (The Romantic Beat-Down Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there's a hero in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783300) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 
  * In response to a prompt by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



This had been quite possibly the best day of Aoi’s life. She’d gotten to go on her long-awaited date with Sakura, and it had been even better than she’d hoped. They’d been friends for so long, Aoi had been worried dating would be awkward, but talking to Sakura always felt so natural. The time seemed to fly by.

When the waiter started passive-aggressively waiting for them to leave and free up the table, they left the restaurant together, reluctant to end such a great evening. Sakura was in the middle of explaining why she liked rabbits when Aoi heard a whimper coming from the nearby alley.

It was soft enough that Aoi kind of hoped she’d imagined it. Sakura had paused mid-sentence, but she was a thoughtful person. Maybe she was just trying to decide how to word something.

A louder whine made it clear that no, something was actually wrong. Aoi groaned internally. As much as she loved being a superhero, there were times when it was a real pain. Sakura had picked up the conversation again, but Aoi couldn’t pay attention. She had to think of a good excuse that wouldn’t make Sakura think she wasn’t having a good time.

She settled for pulling out her phone and gasping dramatically at the screen. “Oh no!” she said. “Something just came up, and I’ve got to go deal with it. I’m so sorry, please don’t think this is because of you because I had an amazing time, see you later!”

Sakura barely had time to say goodbye before Aoi dashed off.

Aoi didn’t see anywhere to change into her costume, but that was okay. She’d look silly wearing a bathing suit in the middle of town anyway. She settled for putting on her mask and hoping she looked vaguely heroic.

She rushed into the alleyway at full speed. “What’s going on?” she demanded. A quick glance revealed a short young man standing over a scared looking girl. Aoi was instantly on her guard, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She wouldn’t want to beat up someone who didn’t deserve it.

“I was just catching up with an old friend,” the man began.

Aoi waved him off. “Is that true?” she asked the girl. “If he was threatening you, just let me know. I’d be happy to deal with him for you.”

The girl whimpered again, apparently too scared to say anything. Aoi winced internally. She knew she could come on strong, but it was hard for her to be anything but her usual energetic self. She was about to try again when she heard a new voice from behind her.

“It’s alright,” it said. “We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Aoi turned to see one of the most stunning women she’d ever met. The stranger had long white hair, and a powerful build that couldn’t be explained by super strength alone. Her costume was expertly made, giving Aoi a chance to properly appreciate her muscles, and the way she stood suggested an understanding of exactly how to use them. She was positively gorgeous.

Aoi shook her head. Even if she hadn’t been on a date with Sakura five minutes ago, now really wasn’t the time. “That’s right,” she said. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

The girl on the ground cowered for another moment, but when it was clear no one was making a move against her, she lowered her arms. “T-thank you,” she said. “He kept touching me, and I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn’t listen…”

The man was sweating profusely, looking between the two heroes. “It was all in good fun,” he said. “Like I said, we go way back.”

“Yeah right,” Aoi said.

He turned to run, but the other hero put her hand firmly on his shoulder, cutting off his hopes of escape. “I believe you owe this young woman an apology.”

“O-okay, fine, I’m sorry! Geeze, you guys need to learn how to take a joke.” He crossed his arms in a show of bravado.

Aoi put her hands on her hips. “I think you’re the one who needs to learn a lesson here. Like what the word ‘no’ means.”

“Shall we teach him?” The hero barely moved, but suddenly the man was on the ground in front of her.

Aoi tried not to look too star-struck. “I’d love to. I’m Aqua-Girl, by the way.”

“You may call me the Warrior.” With that, the Warrior took a step back, giving Aoi a chance to land the first hit.

Between the two of them, they made short work of the creep, leaving him bruised and bloodied. Aoi liked to think she was a good fighter, but she clearly had nothing on the Warrior. She had all of Sakura’s grace and controlled strength, even if her moves seemed more straightforward than Sakura’s.

And speaking of Sakura, Aoi still owed her an explanation for running off like that. Aoi rubbed her arm. “Thanks so much for your help!” she said. “I’d love to stay and get to know you, but I was kind of in the middle of something when I noticed something was wrong, so I should probably get going…”

“I understand,” the Warrior said. “It was a pleasure to work with you.”

“You too!” Aoi said, a little too quickly. She almost wished she could stay a little longer.

Which was a really gross thing to think when she’d just been on an amazing date with her closest friend and hopefully future girlfriend. She liked Sakura a lot! Just thinking about her now was enough to make her feel like she’d explode from happiness. She wasn’t going to ruin that over some stranger, no matter how cool that stranger was.

She turned and fled the alley before things could get even more confusing.

This was just a dumb crush, anyway. She was sure it would fade soon. She probably wouldn’t even see the Warrior again. There were a lot of superheroes in this town, after all. This would never come up again, and she could keep loving Sakura with all her heart.

She realized she was still wearing her mask and took it off without breaking her stride. Maybe if she ran for long enough, she could sort out her feelings.

At the very least, she could figure out what she was going to tell Sakura.

 


End file.
